Misery Business
by Simmy-Leto
Summary: Alice has the ability to see into the future. What she doesnt expect to see is an unlikely love triangle that will create havoc between the Cullen family. Infidelity and emotional turmoil leave hearts breaking in Misery Business.


**This is my first ever story on here. Story is set in Eclipse. Review are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy reading!!! ******

"Bella Come on, were going shopping" Alice called from downstairs. I groaned. If there was anything i hated more than shopping, it was shopping with Alice.

A pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt a cold breathe at my ear.

"If it makes you feel better, i'll go with you" Edward said and his breathe tickled my ear.

"No you cant Edward, were going _alone_" Alice said appearing in Edwards room.

I groaned again.

"Bella you'll have Jasper to talk to, now come on he's waiting in the car" Alice chirped excitedly.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. Edward followed.

I took one last look at him before i was forced into the car. I put my seatbelt on grudgingly and just stared out the window the entire car trip. (which didnt last long.)

We arived in Port Angeles and as soon as Jasper parked the car, Alice practically jumped out of it and ran to the shops.

Jasper and I got out normally and followed Alice.

"Sorry about all this, you know how Alice is about shopping. And there was a sale on which only added to her excitement." Jasper said appologetically.

"It's ok. Sorry you got dragged along too" i replied.

He laughed.

Alice ran back to us and looked angry.

"Bella hurry up or everything will be gone" Alice snapped.

I was being tortured. Alice dragged me into every clothes shop in Port Angeles. Her excuse was "You need something new".

The only good thing about today was talking to Jasper. When I wasnt being Alice's barbie, we talked about being a vampire, how he became one and his life before he met Alice.

The way he spoke about her was exhilarating. Jaspers love for Alice was radiating off him and it consumed me.

If Edward was here I probably would of jumped his bones here and now.

Thankfully it stopped radiating and i was free to feel my own feelings.

Alice was in the change rooms trying on who knows what, so I took the opportunity.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked smiling.

"More than my own life" he stated simply.

I don't know why, I don't know how but for about a second I was completely jealous of Alice. And I completely forgot Jasper could read emotions.

He looked at me, the same way he looked when he was talking about Alice. And for that second I knew something big was about to change.

I was looking at Jasper the entire time I didnt notice Alice standing there.

"Ok all done" She squealed holding an armful of bags.

"Finally" i sighed.

We walked back to the car, Alice and Jasper holding hands.

Jasper drove at Vampire speed again back home.

I couldn't help but notice Jasper glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

I was getting self concious so i looked out the window.

Jasper chuckled.

When we reached the Cullens household Jasper looked at Alice. She had gone into her "vision" mode.

I looked at Jasper for some reasurance.

"Shes fine" he said.

When Alice came out she glanced at Jasper then to me. Then she burst into tears.

"Alice whats wrong" Jasper asked frantically trying to comfort her.

She pushed him away and ran inside. I looked at Jasper, he seemed just as confused as i was.

"Go and see if she's ok, i'll take the bags in" i said.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

Then at vampire speed he ran inside.

I got out of the car and in an instant Edward was at my side. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Iv'e been waiting a long time to do that" he smiled.

I almost fell weak at the knees.

Then we heard Alice screaming from upstairs. Her and Jasper must be having one heck of an argument.

"Don't worry they'll sort it out" Edward said and helped me take the bags out of the car.

We took them inside and left them next to the piano. Then as usual my traitor of a stomach growled.

Edward looked at me in disapointment.

"Didn't they feed the human?" he asked in disbelief.

" I guess i didn't realise i was hungry, i was having too much fun" i said. He didnt believe it.

"Bella you are such a bad liar" Edward chuckled and led me to the kitchen.

"Now what would you like?" he asked as he sat me on a stool behind the bench.

"Edward it's fine, i can get something myself." I replied getting up.

"No! If were going to be together i need to do this. Please." He begged.

"Fine" I sighed. I had done that alot today.

"What would you like?" he asked again.

I thought for a moment. Something easy.

"An omlette" i replied.

He nodded and he was a blur. Cooking at vampire speed he was finished in a minute. He put the plate, complete with knife and fork infront of me.

"Enjoy" he smiled.

"Thank you" i replied.

I cut a piece of omlette and ate it. It was the most delicious thing i have ever eaten.

"Holy cow Edward, i thought you couldn't cook?" i asked still chewing.

"I did when i was younger. In my human years" he smiled at my expression.

"You should be a chef" i said and scarfed the rest of the omlette down.

Edward laughed at me.

"Well that was delicious. Thank you" i said and kissed hims gently.

He swiveled my chair around so i was facing him.

"You don't know how tempting you are" Edward said and put his cold lips to mine in a soft searing kiss.

The sound of glass crashing echoed throught the entire house.

Edward pulled away abruptly and looked towards the stairs.

Carlisle, Esme,Emmett and Rosalie rushed to us.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"That would be Alice. She just kicked Jasper through the window." Edward said calmly.

I covered my mouth with my hands in shock.

"He'll be fine Bella" Emmett said and patted me on the back.

Carlisle, Emmett and Edward went upstairs to check on Alice. While Esme stayed with me. Rosalie, not taking a liking to me yet follwed her husband up the stairs.

Esme sat on the stool next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Did anything happen today while you were out?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Alice just had a vision then burst into tears." I replied.

" I'm going to check on them. You'll be ok?" she asked holding my hand.

I nodded.

Then she was a blur.

Just as i was about to feel lonely, Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Jasper!" i exclaimed.

I ran over to him and was about to hug him when he stumbled backwards holding his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, i forgot. Are you ok?" i asked worriedly.

"Just give me a sec. Yeah I'm fine, vampires don't get hurt remember" he said looking into my eyes. Just like Edwards, i got lost in them.

"Jasper!" Alice screeched looking at me with him.

Alice raced down the stairs and stopped in front of us. She looked like a vampire at this moment. She was ravinous.

"Get out! I never want to see your face again. Go on move" Alice yelled pointing to the door.

With one last glance at me, Jasper flew out the door. Alice turned to face me. I was petrified at this moment.

"I can't believe you Bella" Alice sobbed and ran back upstairs.

What did i do?

The rest of the family were watching from the top of the stairs. They all looked rather shocked except Edward. He looked completely devastated.

"Edward whats wrong?" i asked walking towards the stairs.

He was a blur, then appeared next to me.

"I think i should take you home" he said and pulled my arm along.

He drove in silence to Charlie's. When we got there, he didnt look at me. He just stared out the window.

I didnt really want to say goodbye but Edward's silence was kind of scaring me. So I got out of the car and went inside.

A few seconds later i heard tires screech and a cars engine roar and then they faded. He was gone.

I went to my room and flopped on my bed.

What did i do? What had Alice seen that could change a happy day into such misery.

Then i thought about how Jasper looked at me. Why was he looking at me like that? And why couldn't i look away.

Do i feel something for Jasper?

No i couldn't possibly. I love Edward. I can't live let alone function normally without him here.

Then i pictured how devastated he looked. It crushed me to see him like that. And the drive home. What was that about? He didn't look at me, he didn't say goodbye or even come in. Did i do something wrong?

I thought back at everything i did today.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Well hanging with a bunch of vampires was hardly ordinary, but for me it was.

I was so overwhelmed by today i couldnt handle it. So in my confusion i let my head get the better of me and i closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
